Alchemy
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction is a trade skill. You are allowed to learn two (2) trade skills. You can always unlearn the tradeskill by talking to the trade skill trainer. In this way you can learn another trade skill if you like. Summary Trainer & Recipes: Alchemist Mister Bubbles, Alchemist Tracy Spills, Porfrey, Rakla (teleportation recipes) Trainer: Nixel Ingredients: Jr Alchemist Alice Toil, Jr Alchemist Manny Spills, Reggie How to learn and do # Learn the skill. Talk to one of the trainers: Alchemist Mister Bubbles in Patrian and Alchemist Tracy Spills in Ipcus. You can also learn it from Nixel in Lynderyn. # Then you need to learn recipes. You can buy them from the trainers as well. Some recipes are monster drops, this is indicated in the 5th row. Click on the name in this wiki to find you where you can get them. # Double click the recipe and you will learn them. It will state the ingredients, but you can find them later in this wiki as well (see Alchemy Recipes). # Buy/get the ingredients. Some can be bought from the Jr Alchemist Alice Toil in Patrian or Jr Alchemist Manny Spills in Ipcus, but some are monster drops. Click on the ingredients in this wiki to find out where you can get them. # Open your combine bag # Place the ingredients (not the recipe!) in this combine bag. You can place stacks of items (CTRL+drag) for easy manufacturing of a number of items. In this example I used Tailoring Ingredients. Press the Create Button and your item will be created. Drag the item to your inventory. . # NB: if you placed stacks of ingredients for many creations, you need to drag the created item to your inventory after each creation. Otherwise your ingredients do not match the recipe (since there is an extra item) and nothing will be created. # NB: if you placed the correct ingredients but the item is not created, then maybe you forgot to learn the skill or the recipes. Otherwise maybe you forgot to remove the created item from the session before. Alchemy Recipes Teleportation Recipes Level Beneficial Name Ingredients Where Profit 0 25 Recipe Shores of Renewal Mr Sally Carcass, Blank Scroll Vendor +25 0 25 Recipe Road to Ipcus Chapel Poop, Blank Scroll Vendor +30 15 45 Recipe Forest of Forgiveness Drop of Green Essence, Blank Scroll Vendor +50 35 65 Recipe Drudge Caves Obsidian, Blank Scroll Vendor +37 65 105 Recipe Carnival of Despair Poop, Crummy Stick, Blank Scroll Vendor +53 135 165 Recipe Vita Genero Naga Skin, Naga Skin, Blank Scroll Vendor 165 200 Recipe Serpentinia Outskirts Pink Crystal, Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence Vendor Other Recipes Level Beneficial Name Ingredients Where Profit 0 20 Health Potion Mixture Drop of Red Essence,Drop of Purified Water, Empty Bottle Vendor -37 0 20 Mana Potion Mixture Drop of Green Essence,Drop of Purified Water, Empty Bottle Vendor -37 0 20 Woodsy Dye Mixture Brown Paste, Bottle of Clear Liquid, Mushroom Chunks Vendor -75 10 35 Faux Silk in 3 Easy Steps Carrot, Transmutating Powder, Plain Cloth Vendor -250 15 40 Lesser Defense Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Liquid Metal, Empty Bottle Vendor -74 15 40 Lesser Dexterity Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Yellow Paste, Empty Bottle Vendor -74 15 40 Lesser Intelligence Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Green Paste, Empty Bottle Vendor -74 15 40 Lesser Stamina Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Red Paste, Empty Bottle Vendor -74 15 40 Lesser Strength Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Blue Paste, Empty Bottle Vendor -74 15 40 Lesser Refreshing Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Lesser Intelligence Potion, Empty Bottle Vendor +53 15 40 Lesser Regeneration Potion Mix Drop of Green Essence, Drop of Red Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Lesser Stamina Potion, Empty Bottle Vendor +53 30 35 Fiery Dye Mixture Bottle of Clear Liquid, Red Paste, Campfire Drop/Vendor -150 40 80 Intelligence Potion Mixture Drop of Black Essence, Drop of White Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Green Paste, Empty Crystal Bottle Vendor -87 40 80 Stamina Potion Mixture Drop of Black Essence, Drop of White Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Red Paste, Empty Crystal Bottle Vendor -87 40 80 Dexterity Potion Mixture Drop of Black Essence, Drop of White Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Yellow Paste, Empty Crystal Bottle Vendor -87 40 80 Strength Potion Mixture Drop of Black Essence, Drop of White Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Blue Paste, Empty Crystal Bottle Vendor -87 40 80 Defense Potion Mixture Drop of Black Essence, Drop of White Essence, Drop of Purified Water, Light Metal, Empty Crystal Bottle Vendor -87 80 95 Ambrosia Dye Mixture Drop of Purified Water, Ambrosia Berries, Empty Bottle Vendor 80 135 Sexy Potion Mixture Drop of Purified Water, Empty Crystal Bottle, Drop of Succubus Essence Drop Category:Skills